


Love in Prose

by anastiel



Series: Love in Prose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told us our lives are a gospel, but I don’t think that’s true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Prose

**Author's Note:**

> First entry of a series of poems about Sam and Dean. Time periods vary - some preceding canon, others will be canon compliant as well as a mix of unrequited and requited love.

They told us our lives are a gospel, but I don’t think that’s true. We are a not a boring old book of words, we are a litany. 

Our notes sing of tangled limbs and toothpaste kisses, of long drives and skipping cassette tapes. Our stanzas connect with crumpled receipts, old take-out bags and wandering hands in dusty, dark hotel rooms. But the chorus, (I think that’s my favorite) dances in comforting touches, lovingly stitched up wounds and lingering hugs that mean finally coming home. 

We are not a book of words you see, no, we are so much more. We are the end and the beginning, twirled into one magnificent song. 

You and Me. Sam and Dean.


End file.
